gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Field Trip (Part 6)
Summary This is the sixth part of "The Field Trip". Plot Alan and Carmen are still trying to kiss at the fountain; but now it's getting to be an eyesore. People who walk through the fountain try to close their or focus on something else while walking by. And eventually, people are keeping themselves from walking there at all. And on top of that, they're loitering in an area that strictly prohibits loitering. Then, one of the security guards walked to them and asked them to move along. They both refuse too. The guard then threatens to seperate them by force. They still refuse too. The guard then tries to seperate them, but they wouldn't budge. The guard then sent in more guards to seperate them. It took about ten guards, but they were able to seperate them to opposite ends of the park and required them to stay in those halves only. The two were instantly heartbroken. Molly and Leslie went on the Kingda Ka, but the when they got on, the launch mechanism slowed down. And this caused the train to stall on the top; causing them to be stuck up there. Immediatley, Molly screamed from the top of her lungs. And Leslie got nauseous, and barfed over the side. The person behind Molly got annoyed by the screaming and told her to shut up. The man's voice scared Molly and she started crying. But the person behind Leslie wanted to meet him. He said "Excuse me miss, what's your name?" Leslie points out to him that his name is Leslie and that he's a boy. Then that person called Leslie "gay". This made Leslie mad, and him and that person got into a huge argument. But then, a woman on the train told the man behind Leslie that his remark was mean. Then other women started agreeing with her. And before long, the whole train was in chaos. Group 8 goes on Skull Mountain. When they get there, they notice at how long the line is. Refusing to cut the line or to leave, they decide to wait it out. Anton spends the time spitting at the ground, and one of them seems to hit Idaho's leg. But showing etiquette, he takes it in. Anton noticed of how lightly Idaho is taking the situation and keeps on doing so. William gets in on the action too. After a while, Idaho couldn't take it anymore and told him to stop. William then complains on how slow the line is moving and considers cutting. Idaho refuses to due to etiquette. Anton is also frustrated and considers leaving the line. But Idaho again refuses because of all the people behind them. About an hour later, they were almost at the front; but just then Idaho says that he's hungry. But Anton and William won't let them leave because of all the waiting. They got on the ride excited because their waiting would all be worth. But it turns out that the ride is very short. The fact that they waited this long for something so short got William and Anton upset. They could've cut the line or leave the line but couldn't because of Idaho's manners. Anton gave Idaho a spit to the leg and William gave a mean look. To Be Continued Category:Part 6 of Fanfics